Falling
by Seddielover945
Summary: School. Camreas. Shane... Mitchie... Friends. Fans.. Famous... All Rolled into 1 big thing. Set after Camp Rock 2.
1. Over The Loud Speaker

_**Mitchie Torres flips on the TV watching her mom cook breakfast. **__**H**__**ot **__**T**__**unes **__**C**__**hina plays through the speakers.**_

_**"Well looks like his bad-boy act is gone for good. Shane Gray was just resently spotted at a local Starbucks here in NJ. Mitchie smiles as her boyfriends picture pops up on the screen. Yes they became offical to Camp Rock and each other just last week after Final Jam. Even though Camp Star had won, Camp Rock will still be open with the many new campers signing up for the next summer. Nobody knows, but Everyone at Camp Rock and Mitchie's parents. Her mom puts some eggs and bacon on Mitches plate and sits down beside her.**_

_**"So you ready for your first day of school?" **_

_**"Nope..I wanna crawl back in bed..." Mitchie's mom laughs at the comment.**_

_**"Okay so am I driving you today?" **_

_**"Yeah mom that would be great..." **_

_**XXX**_

_**-Mitchie steps out of her moms car, waving as Connie pulls away. Shane's sweatshirt blowing from the brezze. Taking a deep breath she walks into the highschool. Teens are everywhere...Filling up their lockers and looking at there classes. Pulling out her own paper Mitchie walks over to her new locker opening it up on the 2nd try and placing in her things. Homeroom is just down the hall and to the right...Thank Goodness...**_

_**XXX**_

_**Homeroom drags my never ending class period...I mean NEVER ENDING... Morning annoncments are boring as always. Her princeiples boring welcome back speech and list of rules. Then the pledge and moment of silence, along with "Have a good day." Then 1st hour begins. **_

_**"Mitchie Torres to the gym please?" She knows that voice...Shane! Apearently so do many other girls as they start to chase Mitchie out of the classroom. **_


	2. Run!

**Mitchie POV:  
I run out the door adrenaline pumping, the others girls hot on my 'tail'; the teachers are trying to calm then down...Hello not working guys... It's a teen boy band and there hot. Hello! Were teenage girls! You have NO idea! I continue to run until I hit the gym. Shane bobs his head up a bit barley showing from the window, but you can see his face when he does. He smiles at me his curly hair bouncing a bit. I turn around the girls still following me. Opening the gym door and shutting it. Letting out a deep breath that had been held.  
"Hey Mitchie."I turn around...  
"Shane!" I scream. He lifts me up and spins me and are faces are about two centimeters apart when... The door opens and all the screaming girls race in...  
"Run!" Shane yells grabbing my hand. I look back once more before we take off down the halls. Girls on our tails... **


	3. Screaming Girls are Animals

_**Mitchie POV:  
Our feet hit the ground in sync, running faster and faster around the halls as the girls catch up. Are hands grasping each others. Teachers yell for us to stop, but I know we can't. If we do they'll catch up and we will be surround. Mostly Shane. I know he DOES NOT want that to happen. He looks at me quickly, smiling. I nod.  
"Mitchie." he whispers. I look backwards a bit. Girls don't stop they circle in on us. I look at Shane.  
"Yeah?" I ask softly.  
"I missed you."  
"Missed you too." I say as the girls crowd around coming in closer by the second. Shane and I steps slowing because of fugitive. Both of as almost out of breath, but we keep going trying to quicken our pace. My legs burn. I don't think I've ran this fast in a while. I don't say one word just stare at Shane. The girls form a line around us. Front, back and both sides.  
"Crap." I hear Shane mutter under his breath. I sniff back a laugh; the smirk escaping on my lips as I shake my head.  
The girls form a circle leaving Shane and I in the middle. Barley enough room to move. Shane looks at me one last time before the girls plow him down screaming.  
I can gear Shane's muffled screams. My name. I take a deep breath, before going into the mound of girls on top of my boyfriend.  
**_


	4. My Shane

Micthie POV:  
"You okay?" I ask Shane after we both managed to get him out of the girl pile.  
"Yeah." He says trying to avoid the fans in front of him. Smoothing his hair he backs up grasping my wrist. I nod following him stepping back a few steps.  
"Micthie?" I turn a bit. Sagan...  
"What?" I ask.  
"Okay. What's the deal?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What do you mean?" I ask glancing at Shane.  
"With you? I mean it seems like you two know each other." She says glacing back between Shane and I. "Which is impossible I know, for a girl like you to ever meet Shane Gray." I nod following in with what she says. Shane looks angry for a moment while I smile at him to soften his look.  
"So what are you doing here?" I ask Shane.  
"Um..." He says then looks at me then mouths. "Came to see you." I smile. I nod as I then take a look at the girls in front of us.  
"Okay everybody back to your classes the VP orders. The girls groan a bit walking back all full of chatter. Shane pulls me into the gym. I smile looking around before hugging him. He smirks.  
"So where are you staying?" I ask.  
"As of now? Your house." I laugh at him a bit. "Your mom said she didn't care and your dad well...Doesn't know me." I laugh again a wide smile bursting through my pink lips. True... Mom knows Shane really well since she spent the WHOLE summer at camp again as a cook. Shes made it clear she likes and trusts him. Dad on the other hand... Does not know Shane and might be a little leery about me spending alone time with him... Plus his image and rockstar mode. But to me he's not a rockstar he's just Shane... My Shane.

XXX

"Hey what are you doing today?" Sarah asks. My mind goes blank. Nothing, but Shane's at my house. How do I say this:  
"Um we have a visitor staying at our house for a few days. So probably not." She nods. "Anyone I would know?"  
"Nope." Well she knows him just not know him knows him. Not like personally. I sigh a bit. Playing with my hair.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine just a bit sleepy that's all." She nods.  
"Well there 's my mom I better go." She says. "Bye see you tomorrow."  
"Bye." I say she walks across the parking lot. Opening the door and climbing in the back seat. Her Mom has a ton of stuff in the front so she's forced to sit in the back. Her mom waves as they pull out. I wave back smiling a bit wondering where my mom is.  
"Mitchie!" I look up. Running to the car before Shane gets recognized.  
"Did my mom send you?" He nods.  
"Yup." He pulls out of the parking lot after I shut my door. Getting my seatbelt on and placing my backpack on the floorboard.  
"So Mr. Pop star you gonna pick me up more often?"  
"I dunno do you want me to?" He asks.  
I bite my lip shaking my head. "Yes." He smirks at me putting on sunglasses. I take them off his face and put them on my own.  
"Hey!" He yells. I roll my eyes.  
"You'll live."


	5. Stuck in a Tree House

**d2Mitchie POV:  
The ride to my house is full of conversation. Shane grasps my hand getting out of the truck. Lacing his fingers through mine. I smile walking up to my house.  
"Look guys it's him!" I turn around a group of girls are standing right behind us. I recognize a few from school.l"Oh crap."Shane mutters.  
"Run right?" I ask. He nods. We take off down my yard and into my backyard.  
"The tree house!" I yell leading Shane up the nice oak wooden ladder. I shut the small door. Locking the latch. The tree house has no open top or bottom so they can't get in. There's a latch to open the top wooden window, but that's latched. I let out a breath. My backpack hanging from my shoulder. I sit down pressing my back to the wall. Shane comes over and sits beside me. Are fingers still laced together. He grins at me. I smile laying my head on his shoulder. He smiles wider.  
"I missed you." I mutter.  
"I missed you too." He kisses the top of my head rubbing my fingers with his. I look up at his face, his brown eyes and curly dark black hair.  
"Got any homework?"  
"Nope." I mutter.  
"Good." He says. I sniff back a smirk. I look through the cracks of the wood to see my backyard full of girls.  
"Shane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How long do you think we'll be up here?" I ask.  
"Hard to say..." He replies pretending to think. I punch him playfully.  
"Probably until sundown." I nod knowing this will be a long rest of the day. At least I'm with Shane**


	6. Normal Day At School

**3mitchie POV:  
About midnight we finally climb down and sneak in the back door. I called my mom so she would understand. She said it was okay. Thank goodness...  
"Night." Shane says giving me a quick kiss then going off to the guest room.  
"Good night." I say heading off to my own room. Tomorrow is Friday... Yay! I quickly put on a tank top and cotton short shorts. Brush my dark hair and climb into bed. Settings my alarm clock for 6:30 so I can shower in the morning. I close my eyes pulling the covers up to my chin. Closing my eyes and falling asleep.**

XXX

After a 15 min. Shower I get out dry off and get dressed. Black Jean shorts, pink Toms, and a white tee with hot pink and black hearts outlined. I comb my wet hair leaving it to curl naturally . Pulling back my bangs and putting on simple make-up. I grab my backpack and head down the hall to the kitchen. Mom's making breakfast a usual. Pancakes with butter and mapley goodness... Yum.  
"Morning Momma." I say kissing her cheek.  
"Morning Sweetie." She replies.  
Breakfast is quick and Mom drops me off at school afterwards. I haven't seen Shane at all today... Like at all... I'm not worried it's just weird.  
"Hey Mitchie." Sarah asks.  
"Oh hey." I say stuffing my books in my locker. The bell rings..  
"Better get to class." Sarah says I nod


	7. Sarah Finds Out

**Mitchie POV-  
Sarah and I sit on my couch flipping through the channels on our TV. Eating popcorn and chatting. She flips through channels like no tomorrow. My eyes pop out of my head... It's me and Shane at Camp Wars this past summer.  
"What's that?" She asks flipping back.  
"Nothing.." I tell her. It's at the point where Shane has just started to sing.  
"Oooo Shane Gray let's watch!" Before I can protest I start to sing.  
"Mitchie!" She says and start to pat me rapidly on the leg..  
"That's YOU!" She screams. I nod.  
"How could you not tell me! You sang with freaking SHANE GRAY! on TV!" Then she starts to jump up and down... I roll my eyes at her behavior. I look back at the guest bedroom door. Shane's room as of right now. I cross my fingers praying she won't wake him up. It fails... The door opens and Shane walks out in black plaid pj pants and a gray long sleeve long John shirt. His curly black hair a bit out of place. I smile holding back a laugh. Sarah has her eyes glued to the TV. it's to the point where I'm crying had Shane's holding me.  
"It's the middle of the night!" He whines. Sarah looks at him and her eyes go wide. I cup my hands over her mouth... No use. She screams...  
"Try 9:30 am Popstar." I tell him.  
"Mirchie! Shane Gray is at your house!" She screams. I nod.  
"I know..." I say.  
"How could you not tell me!" She screams once again. I nod again getting up and going to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing some grapes. Shane follows me wrapping his arms around my waist. I look up at him, throwing a grape at him.  
"Hey!" He yells. I roll my eyes. Sarah standing there watching our playful banter.  
"No kiss?" He whispers in my ear. I laugh. Smiling widely chucking another grape.  
"You know you keep doing that I won't tell you what Uncle Brown told me last night." I laugh getting excited. The smile on his face says it's something good.  
Sarah plops on the couch followed my Me and Shane.  
"So tell me!" Say jumping up and down.  
"Well he said since Camp's opening up next year he's going to need to make room for a few more campers. So he asked You and I to come down early next year along with Nate, Dana who is now by the way convinced her dad to let her go to Camp Rock. Caitlyn, Jason, Tess and Ella. By the way you get to go to Camp for free next summer." I do a little mental happy dance and wrap my arms around Shane's neck. Along with that I hug Sarah too. She smiles hugging me tight.  
"So where's Connie?" Shane asks.  
"She went to the hardware store this morning to help my dad."  
"Oh." He says, I nod. "Yup. Why did you want breakfast?" I ask.  
"Maybe..." He adds trailing off. I grin. Sarah goes back to the TV. "You guys were really good."  
"Thanks Sarah that means a lot." I say grinning at my best friend. She smiles back. **


	8. Katie

**2Mitchie POV:  
Sarah follows me to our lockers, across from the popular girls... Ugh! I open my own locker to pictures of my friends and family.  
"Yeah I totally know him.." Katie says The queen bee of high school. "That's SO cool!" I hear her follower say Bella she's not to bright so it's a good thing she's pretty... Well kind of... "I know he's into me, I just know it!" Katie brags. Wonder who there talking about? I look at Sarah who shrugs. "Don't ask me." Sarah mutters. I look back over at the girls. "Shane Gray... Yeah did you hear that? Yeah we've been dating since this last summer." I roll my eyes at her BIG FAT lie. Sarah looks at me laying a hand on my shoulder. I smile a bit. "Come on let's get to class." I say a wide smile on my face dragging her to homeroom.**

Katie glares at me through the whole class. I avoid her in the hall way.  
"Hey Mitchie." I turn. "Did you hear that I'm dating Shane Gray..." She brags once again putting her hand on her heart.  
"Yeah I heard." I mumble.  
"Jealous?" She asks walking past me.


	9. Katie's Lies On Mitchie's Boyfriend

_**Mitchie slams her books down on the seat behind Sarah, anger flowing through her...Katie stupid stupid Katie.. How much Mitchie loaths her... **_

_**"You okay Mitch?" Sarah asks turning around in her seat.**_

_**"Peachy" Mitchie comments.**_

_**"You sure?" **_

_**"Nope." Mitchie says glacing over at Katie. **_

_**"Calm yourself." Sarah says.**_

_**"I'll try to Sarah, but Katie makes me SO mad.'' **_

_**Sarah nods. "I get that, but Shane likes you. You two have been dating since the summer before last.." She says in a hushed tone. **_

_**"I know. I know." Mitchie says. **_

_**Sarah smiles... "Good, now Mrs. Oliver will be here any second so sit tight Mitch." **_

_**Mitchie smirks looking forward, lisening to Katie's lying that is now being told to the rest of the class. Who's faces go smiliy and eyes go wide.. Mitchie rolls her eyes. thinking of Shane and his cruly black hair and warm brown eyes. **_

_**"Can't Believe people actually think she's telling the turth..." Mitchie mutters.**_

_**"I know.'' Sarah agrees.**_

_**"Good morning class..." Mrs. Oliver says entering the classroom.**_

_**"Morning." The class echos. **_

_**Katie stands in the hall people surrounding her. Class has just ended and Mitchie ans Sarah have books in thier hands walk down the hall rolling there eyes at Katie's lying. Opening her locker Mitchie Torres sighs. A picture of Shane Gray and herself staring her in the face. Mitchie grins a bit. A blush creeping up on her face as she thinks of Shane...**_

_**"Awe Isn't that sweet...'' Katie...**_

_**Mitchie turns.  
"It's cute how you have a picture of Shane in your locker. AKA my boyfriend... It's sweet how you dream that he will date you." Katie says poking out her lip. Mitchie rolls her brown cocca eyes. **_

_**"What. No comeback or are you to lame to think of one?" **_

_**"You know what Katie.. Stop trying to fool anyone with all your lies.. Its stupid you know."**_

_**"What's stupid?"**_

_**"How you lie about having a boyfriend. espeaically Shane Gray. Like he would ever date someone like you!" **_

_**"Oh How would you know!" **_

_**Mitchie looks to the floor.**_

_**"Thats what I thought! Come on girls." **_

_**"Come on Mitchie." Sarah says pulling her best friends hand. ''She's not worth it."**_


	10. The Jacket

_**Mitchie POV:**_

Katie keeps blabbing nonstop about Shane being her little 'boyfriend.'  
"Hey have you seen my jacket?" I ask looking through the living room closet.  
"Here wear mine." Shane tells me handing me his leather jacket that he wore in final jam.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely." He comments.  
"Thanks." I say slipping on his jacket over my lime green top and denim shorts. I slide on my white sandals before grabbing my bag.  
"So I'll see you after school." Shane asks. I nod.  
"Yeah." I tell him pressing my lips to his. He smiles as we pull back. My own smile plays on my lips. I hug Shane once more. We smile. Shane takes my hand lacing our fingers and walking me out the door. I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"I better go or I'll be late."  
He nods. "Okay." Then gives me a quick kiss. I smile. Waving at him. He smiles watching me walk down the driveway. I turn back once more to see him smiling on the front porch. I wave slightly a smile on my face. The cool breeze hitting me in the face making my hair messy. I hit the school grounds after a bit. I spot Katie and Bella over by the gym. As I head into the building a smile plays on my lips. Katie bumps past me and scoffs.  
"So Mitchie where'd you get the jacket?" I look down at Shane's jacket and smirk. Placing my hands in the pockets.  
Katie crosses her arms over her chest and waits... Ha! I push past her and to my locker. Opening in and seeing the picture of Shane and I at final jam this past summer. He's wearing this jacket and I'm wearing my red sundress. I smirk as Katie.  
"Oh please..."She says I roll my cocoa eyes.  
"Like you could get Shane Gray's jacket. Its probably just a knock off one." She scoffs.  
"Believe what you want." My phone beeps.  
"Hey I'm on my way to come get you Micth, your mom said that there was some kind on emergency." I panic! I wonder what happen...  
I place my fingers over the keys typing as fast as I can.  
"Ok. Thanks Shane." I slide my phone back in my pocket.  
"So Mitchie how's Shane?" Bella asks in a very sarcastic tone.  
"Good." I say as the hall starts to clear out. I grab my books. The hall is pretty empty by now and I stare Bella and Katie in their faces. I hear keys jiggling and the sound of footsteps. I turn back to my locker.  
"Hey Mitch you ready to go?" I smile shutting my locker door seeing Shane standing there in all his 'Popstar' glory. Bella let's out a little high pitched scream while Katie just flips her head back and forth between Shane and I. I nod as I walk over to my boyfriend as he grabs my hand.  
"Your mom already called the school." I nod smiling glancing up at Shane laying my head on his shoulder.. We walk down the hall my mind racing.  
  
Dun dun dun! What will happen with Mitchie and Bella, and Kate? Find out soon...


	11. Caitlyn

**Mitchie POV:  
Hand in hand Shane and I walk down the hallway of my school. We walk out to my moms car. I open the door and slide in the passenger side.  
"So what happened?"  
"It's Caitlyn..."  
"What!" I ask worry filling my voice.  
"Well she was on her way down here...She was supposed to come down here and live with you, but on her way down she was in a wreck... She's okay, but hit her head on the steering wheel. Cracking it open."  
"Can we go see her?"  
"Yeah she's actually at your house. Your mom told me she went to the hospital and had to have stitches. She's a bit loopy."  
I giggle..  
"Okay so my house it is.."  
He nods. Turning on the engine and pulling away out of the school parking lot... I wonder how Caitlyn will be? Loopy or not.  
"Hey did Caitlyn tell you she's dating Nate now?"  
I shake my head.  
"Nope. But wait I thought Nate was dating Dana?"  
"He was, but he realized he's IN LOVE with Caitlyn."  
"Woah woah... Love or In love?" I ask.  
"In very clearly in love."  
"Well has he told her yet?"  
"Nope."  
I laugh shaking my head.  
"Typical Nate."  
He nods.  
"I know right?"  
"Right." I answer.  
"Did you call him about what happened with Caitlyn?"  
"Yeah he'll be down by midnight tonight."  
"Midnight? Where's he at?"  
"New York.."  
"Oh. Figures."  
Shane nods.  
"Exactly. that's what I told him." **


	12. Moving In

**Mitchie POV:  
I helped Caitlyn set up her room this morning. It's got baby blue walls with lime green wall stick on polka dots. See her parents travel a lot and mom offered for her to live here and go to my school. For now while she sleeps in her room I'm in my own. Laying in my bed starring at the wall. I have music on like normal... Always do.. I hum the words a little.  
1: I'm bored..  
2: Caitlyn's asleep  
3: Did I mention that I'm SUPER bored?  
Mom's making lunch. Since Shane picked me up yesterday dad stopped by school and picked up my homework. I had a ton. I finished last night around 11:00. Since today's Saturday I wouldn't have normally done it until tomorrow, but let's just say mom made me... Sigh.  
"Hey Mitch." Caitlyn says entering my room wearing: Pink cotton shorts, and a white think strap tank. Her hair is a bit out of place. I smile as she yawns once more.  
"So on Monday are we walking to school?"  
"Yup. Unless you don't want to."  
"No it's cool"  
I nod.  
"Good."'  
"Sleep good?"  
"Yeah like a baby.."  
"Good."  
She nods.  
"So get your homework done."  
I shake my head.'  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna go for a walk?" I ask hopping off my bed.  
"Yeah sure just let me go get dressed."  
"k"  
Running a brush through my hair I look around my room. My curly black hair, always curly. Seems like I Never have time to make it straight anymore...  
"You ready?" Cait asks now wearing a new lemon color tank with jean shirts and black flip flops.  
I nod.  
"Absolutely." I looking down at my own attire I smile. A red thick tank with navy aero jacket, dark navy denim shorts and red flip flops. She grabs my arm pulling me out of my room. My moms in the kitchen.  
"Mom Caitlyn and I are going out for a walk."  
"Okay be back in time for lunch."  
"I will." I tell her smiling as Caitlyn and I head out the back door.**

**Mitchie POV:  
I helped Caitlyn set up her room this morning. It's got baby blue walls with lime green wall stick on polka dots. See her parents travel a lot and mom offered for her to live here and go to my school. For now while she sleeps in her room I'm in my own. Laying in my bed starring at the wall. I have music on like normal... Always do.. I hum the words a little.  
1: I'm bored..  
2: Caitlyn's asleep  
3: Did I mention that I'm SUPER bored?  
Mom's making lunch. Since Shane picked me up yesterday dad stopped by school and picked up my homework. I had a ton. I finished last night around 11:00. Since today's Saturday I wouldn't have normally done it until tomorrow, but let's just say mom made me... Sigh.  
"Hey Mitch." Caitlyn says entering my room wearing: Pink cotton shorts, and a white think strap tank. Her hair is a bit out of place. I smile as she yawns once more.  
"So on Monday are we walking to school?"  
"Yup. Unless you don't want to."  
"No it's cool"  
I nod.  
"Good."'  
"Sleep good?"  
"Yeah like a baby.."  
"Good."  
She nods.  
"So get your homework done."  
I shake my head.'  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna go for a walk?" I ask hopping off my bed.  
"Yeah sure just let me go get dressed."  
"k"  
Running a brush through my hair I look around my room. My curly black hair, always curly. Seems like I Never have time to make it straight anymore...  
"You ready?" Cait asks now wearing a new lemon color tank with jean shirts and black flip flops.  
I nod.  
"Absolutely." I looking down at my own attire I smile. A red thick tank with navy aero jacket, dark navy denim shorts and red flip flops. She grabs my arm pulling me out of my room. My moms in the kitchen.  
"Mom Caitlyn and I are going out for a walk."  
"Okay be back in time for lunch."  
"I will." I tell her smiling as Caitlyn and I head out the back door.**


	13. Screams that awake you in the night

**Mitchie POV-  
Caitlyn screams waking me up from my sleep. I slowly climb out of bed yawning a bit.  
"Did she wake you too?" Shane asks meeting me in the hall.  
"Yeah." We walk into Caitlyn's room she's smiling.  
"What?"  
"Nate's coming to town!" She screams. I roll my eyes of coarse.  
"Well we have school tomorrow Cait. So if your done screaming for now I'm going back to bed." Shane nods in agreement. Kissing my hair then exiting the room.  
"Night Cait." She nods crawling back into bed. I walk out of the room back to my room. I roll my eyes pulling my covers up to my chin, closing my eyes.**

School starts in an hour as I get up and do my hair; pulling on jeans and a pink 3 quarter length top. Black converse and curl my hair. I walk over to Cait's room. She's dressed and wearing hot red capias and a bright blue tank. Green converse. I smile.  
"You ready to go?"  
"She nods." We walk out of house backpacks on our arms. I call goodbye to my mom ready to face the hopefully drama free day.. Let's hope.


	14. Distaction

**Caitlyn POV:  
I follow Mitchie to the schools entrance. She takes a deep breath as I lay my hand on her shoulder. She smilies slightly. I can't help, but think of Nate. I miss him so much! It's like I haven't seen him since Camp Rock. That was over weeks ago now... Sigh. I miss him...At least Mitchie gets to see Shane. It's only till Friday till he gets here, but that's only for like two days. At least it's time with Him... I walk into the school backpack on my arm . Mitchie says hi to a couple people as I just smile. After all Mitchie is the only person that I know here.  
"Hey Cait are you coming?" I look up realizing that Micthie is already down the hallway.  
"Huh. Um yeah.." I tell her. Guess I was in my own little world...Of Nate**


	15. Cait's Excited And Stares

**Mitchie POV:  
"Cait calm down you doing that's not gonna make Nate get here any faster." I say as Sarah giggles. Over the coarse of about three days the three of us have gotten pretty close.  
"I don't care Mitch. I haven't seen in him in three months." I laugh as lunch continues.  
I place my hands on her shoulders, "Calm yourself!" Sarah talk/yells. I laugh again taking a bite of my ham sandwich.  
"Okay Cait you might want to eat before you fall over and die before he gets here. You barley ate breakfast this morning." She sighs.  
"Oh alright." Taking a bite of her turkey of rye.  
"See feel better?" Sarah asks a big smile on her face.  
"Shut it!" Caitlyn yells in a playful tone slapping her arm across the lunch table. I laugh once more. Finishing off my sandwich and starting on my granola bar. The bell rigs signaling the end of lunch. Sarah, Caitlyn, and I pack up our lunches bag into out lunch boxes. Getting up off the table heading out of the cafeteria and to our lockers. Which surprising are right in a row. Me, Cait, then Sarah. Screams arise from the hall as I see Shane walking down the hall followed by Nate. Cait lets out a scream at seeing her boyfriend. Sarah and I have to hold her back before she tramples him.  
"Cait. Calm down he's staying at our house." She nods slightly whispering.  
"Okay."  
"What are they doing here?" Sarah whispers to me. I shrug.  
"I dunno." Sarah nods. I look down realizing I'm wearing Shane's jacket again. Then I hear his voice in my ear.  
"I see you stole my jacket again." He whispers. I laugh softly.  
"It smells like you." I mumble causing him to grin. All eyes our on us.  
"What are you doing here?" I whisper.  
"Nate couldn't wait to see Caitlyn despite all the things I told him." I nod. Looking around no sign of Nate or Cait. People continue to stare and make weird faces that he's talking to me. Shane smiles at me as he walks down the hall and out the door mouthing: "See you at home Mitch." I nod ssmiling as Sarah and I start to chat. Leaving both of us girls to wonder where Nate and Caitlyn disappeared off to. **


	16. We Know Where They Went

"So Sarah are you coming over today?" Mitchie Torres asks her best friend as they exit the school.  
"Yea I'll text my mom and tell her." She says as she takes out her phone.  
"Okay let's go."Mitchie says spotting her moms car wondering who is driving them home. Mitchie gets in the car seeing a curly headed Popstar with red sunglasses on. She climbs in the passenger side as Sarah climbs in the back.  
"Hey Popstar." Mitchie says stealing his sunglasses off his face once again, smiling.  
"Must you always do that?" Shane asks. Mitchie smiles.  
"Yes." Shane smiles.  
"Hey Sarah." He says getting very used to the girl who's at Mitchie's at least four times a week.  
"Hey." Sarah says. Smiling at the two people in the front.  
"Hey Mitchie have we seen Caitlyn at all today?" Sarah asks.  
"Hardly." Mitchie answers  
They pull into Mitchie's driveway and all pile out of the car.  
"Hey Guys!" Caitlyn says a wide grin on her face.  
"Cait?" I ask When did she get home?  
"When did you get home?"  
"Oh about four hours ago.." She replies starring at her shoes. I smile Nate brought her home.  
"Yea try being in the car with these two all the way home." I laugh at him.


	17. Goodbye For Now

Mitchie POV:  
So it's official Shane leaves today to go back on tour for another four months... I brush my hair one last time meeting Caitlyn in the hall. Tear stains on both of our faces. Nate has to go to... Cait hugs me blinking really quickly so she doesn't break down sobbing her eyeballs out. My mom is driving all four of us to the airport. Where Cait and All of us will say goodbye to Shane and Nate. We link arms as we hop in my Mom's car. Shane's in the back as I hop in beside him and Nate's up front... So looks like in stuck in the middle... Yay! Sarcasm implied. My dad's working at the hardware store all day so he couldn't meet us. After about twenty minutes in the car we pull into the airport parking lot where mom parks the car and the boys grab their bags out of the trunk. Nate takes Cait's hand while Shane laces his fingers in with mine. I smile a little as he kisses my nose. We walk into the airport waiting around until it's time to say goodbye. Playing random games, and chatting.  
"Flight two from Los Angeles."  
"That's us..." Nate says. Cait and I nod getting up to hug our boyfriends.  
"I'll miss you...Popstar" I whisper.  
"I'll miss you too, but just think we'll have texting again..." He whispers. Then gets in his suitcase taking out his leather jacket and handing it to me.  
"Keep it.." He whispers. I smile sadly.  
"Thank you.." My voice crakes ever so slightly. As the tears roll.  
"Don't cry Mitch." He says wiping them away with his thumb. I nod as he kisses me.  
"I Love you..Shane Gray." I mutter...  
He smiles. "I Love You Too Mitchie Torres..." I laugh kissing him once more.  
"I gotta go..." He mutters.  
"I know.." I whisper. He smiles releasing me. I walk over by Cait tears streaming down her face. Watching them until they disappear off into the crowd.  
Caitlyn POV:  
"Cait don't cry." Nate says embracing me. I smile as he kisses my forehead.  
"I'll miss you..." We both whisper at the same time. I laugh. As he kisses me once more... I kiss back as I wrap my arms around him.  
"I better go." He whispers. Kissing my nose. I nod waving then walking over to Mitchie the tears rolling down my cheeks. She smiles at me sadly... As I watch until Nate's figure disappears.

**So right now I'm updating and I love you guys! Thank you for all the Reviews and Support on this story...I really love writing this and I'm so glad you all like it. This chapter's a bit longer than the last becuase I had an idea planned unlike the last one. Which I just kind of wrote as I went along... THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

**Seddielover945**


	18. End

So I'm sorry to say this story is coming to an end. I absolutely love you guys. Thanks for supporting me throughout this. Thank You for the reviews,favorites and follows. I love you all once again. You make my day! I cannot believe all the reviews! For this. At first I wasn't sure how you would react to this story. Thank You all!-  
Seddielover945!

Mitchie POV:  
Shane left for the tour about a month ago and I must say. I'm doing okay with it. I mean I miss him like crazy, but I know it'll be okay. I have Caitlyn and Sarah by my side so it makes it better. Caitlyn won't shut up about how bad she misses Nate, but then again I cannot blame her for that. After all I feel the same with Shane. I look over at Cait and Sarah sitting on the floor giving them one of my all time smiles.  
"Mitchie are you coming?" Sarah asks patting the carpeted floor. I nod plopping down next to her.  
"Oh looks it's starting!" Caitlyn cries as Jay Leno introduces the boys.  
"Hi everyone I'm pleased to introduce to you. Connect Three!" Jay yells. As a smile appears on my lips at finally seeing his warm brown eyes and curly headed hair. He smiles toward the camera. Waving a little. I smile laying my head on Sarah's shoulders not that she minds. We're best friends. Caitlyn smiles at me. I can tell her eyes are lit up with excitement and joy.  
"I miss him.." I say. Cait nods.  
"I miss Nate too." Sarah laughs.  
"You two are insane."  
"Are We?" Cait asks.  
"Yeah pretty much." Sarah comments.  
I giggle turning back to the screen.  
"Hey just think we'll see um pretty soon." I add.  
"I know Mitch, but it's just killing me. Not seeing them now."  
I nod.  
"I get it." Cait smiles.  
I know how much I miss him and that i will get to see him soon. No matter how much I miss him. I'm just glad he's mine.

I love you guys! You rock! Thank You so much once again. The End.  
Seddielover945


End file.
